Defending Kingdoms
Tarqinder and Mark stood on the coast around Port Sarim, the dock sat quietly in the morning breeze and the boats were abandoned due to the scares of storm and sea life. "They've all run away, all the sailors have headed in land," Tarqinder noted. "We cannot blame them, it is only natural to fear being killed or drowned, is it not?" Mark asked. "Of course it's natural, and with all these fish, crocodiles, sea slugs, eels, frogs, crabs and a blessed shark, it must be very terrifying, especially if you're a fisherman." "What do we do? They plan to attack the land judging by the sea slugs last night, and how do we manage to hold back hordes of hundreds of creatures?" "I don't know, but we'll think of something." "There, free crap everywhere!" Tony exclaimed, as Tarqinder and Mark looked back. "What are you doing here?" Tarqinder asked. "Following you. Besides, you need my expertise and knowledge." Tony threw a brick in the fishing store's window, went in and came out with a number of fishing rods, harpoons and nets. "Who's for fishing?" the drunken Tony said. "Are you insane?" Mark replied. "No, he's just drunk" Tarqinder said, seeming unsurprised. Tony chugged down on a bottle of rum, then he threw it into the ocean. He sat on the pier, fishing rod drawn. "They're all dead. All of them." "I'm sorry for your loss, Tony-" "Shut up! What do you know? Farrell and Darako were eaten by some weird mist. Kot-Tok drowned in Karamja. Bandano, Saradomin knows what and that Lobstorr... sheesh, he really got on the bad side of Sharkros" Tony rambled. Suddenly the rod was pulled into the ocean, and Tony walked up. He was walking off the pier, as it was being destroyed by a shark. Once he hit land, the shark was beached. Tony pushed it angrily, and it slithered back into the water. "Tarqinder, he's not helping us by attacking the sea life," Mark muttered. "And neither did I when I threatened the whole army with its life; including Sharkros," Tarqinder replied. "Quite the idiot on this occasion aren't you?" "Heat of the moment, but I think it struck a chord with them sea slugs." "Well why don't we get back to Falador before the guards begin to suspect problems, you know what they'll think if they know we've been hanging around by the sea for too long." "You're right. Tony! Come on! We're going back to Falador; at once!" ---- Raef sat in his room above Ardougne and watched. He'd been sat there for hours now, simply watching the landscape for any signs of problems. Guards patrolled the market in strict fashion, and as Raef watched he saw one go up to a woman looking to purchase a loaf of bread. "Lady! Show me your face and hands at once!" the guard ordered angrily. The woman showed her hands and face. "Not yellow that's for sure, what about the neck? Show me your neck!" The woman showed her neck, every part of it. "You're free to go madam, there's no sea slug in you." The woman quickly bought her loaf of bread and hurried away, clearly shocked by what had happened to her. "Do they not understand a thing? The sea slugs won't attack straight after, I'd imagine they'll send something stronger next time; crocodiles and sharks in rivers, electric eels in the sewers," Dancus stated, looking out another window at guards and a few Paladins that hadn't been killed in the attacks last night stopping a group of men travelling from Hemenster. The men were halted and their backpacks were searched, and fishing rods were removed and snapped in two, and then sent off to be incinerated. The city was having nothing to do with the rivers or seas for now, and no interaction was to occur between them. "It was my idea to be cautious of people; anyone," Raef snapped. "But it's making people paranoid, upsetting the public," Dancus replied. "Don't you get it? Peoples' lives are at risk here, I know there is an army of sea creatures, and sea slugs are just a small portion of it. I wish to look around the city Dancus, will you accompany me?" "Fine, but I'll have to tell Raiah, she's still monitoring Harmon, he's giving her valuable information on various reactions to the Verto Fabrica Nox in different conditions." "Yes, yes, of course. Dancus, I have plans to deal with this weather and I think I know the cause." ---- The Wizards' Guild had been busy for the past few days, as they had been under immense pressure to stop the ash from Crandor's volcano from reaching Asgarnia and Kandarin which surrounded the sea. Using their most powerful enchantments and castings they had formed a protective force which had kept the ash and smoke at bay, but the Wizards' Tower and even the Dark Wizards had been forced to help, as they did not wish to choke to death either. "The enchantment is weakening!" Norbert snapped. "We cannot increase its strength Norbert, we are using all the runes we can and the most powerful spells available," Ibrahim replied. "Have we used everything in the underground chambers? Is there not anything left of use in the advanced lunar spell books?" "Not that we can cast, and we're not trying it either, especially after Lankrit perished from even trying to cast the most basic advanced lunar spell; it's dangerous territory; godly magic in fact." "Well we can keep trying, but we may have to send out warning to the coastal towns, for they will be hit first." "Certainly, and we can keep forming blankets to at least slow it down, but if we break it and let the ash free, it'll coat the skies above Kandarin, Asgarnia and Karamja at least, maybe Misthalin and the southern Wilderness." "Well let's pray to Saradomin that our crafters keep supplying enough runes." ---- I walked down the Palace hallway to a secluded room. There, Raiah was still tending to Harmon who lay unconscious. "Hello, King Harmon, Raiah." "Oh hey, Dancus. So, what's up?" Raiah asked, looking at me. "Well, King Raef sent me, but now I'd rather ask why Harmon has been in a coma all day. Is that permanent?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "No it should wear off soon. But here's my hypothesis: Verto Fabrica Nox resurrects the dead, as we all know." She gestured to me. "But, adversely, it kills anyone who's alive and well with the tiniest sip." "So, why isn't Reeves pushing up daisies?" I asked. "Well, when we gave him the potion he was neither alive nor dead, or undead for that matter; he was in a state of limbo: his heart had stopped, his spirit hadn't left his body, and he wasn't under someone's control. It's a mysterious condition that no one knows a lot about. A lot of side effects ensue, including comas; nothing serious, though." "Interesting, albeit, but that's not what I'm here for; Raef says he knows where the problem is. Come with me." "If you mean this global warming, I'd be happy to oblige, but what about Harmon?" "Oh, he can't he just lay here and... coma?" I asked in reply. "I'm concerned he might awake and think something bad happened to us while he was comatose, but..." Raiah whipped out a slide rule, "Harmon should stay in his current state for... six hours according to my calculations. Just in case, I'll get one of the Paladins to keep watch upon him." Raiah took out a few runes and crushed them in her palms, and whispered something intelligible. A small, purple, scrying portal appeared in front of her. "Hello? Paladins? Please send up someone to watch harmon in the Infirmary." "So? Are they coming? And more importantly, are you?" I questioned. "Yes and yes; they've got their best on the way." "In that case, let's go; on the double." Raiah ran after me as we left for the throne room. ---- Tarqinder crept into the Falador castle, but there was a shadow at the door. The figure turned around, and the being was wearing a steel full helmet. Tarqinder could see beyond the helmet, and he saw... nothing. The being suddenly lashed out, throwing a set of knives at Tarqinder, pinning him to the near wall. "What do you want? And just who are you?" Tarqinder said, trying to squirm out. "I am... nothing. And I will reduce you to nothing in a minute." "What are you? Why do you want to kill me?" Tarqinder said, for he was seeing things in his mind. Visions were being delivered to him, by a mysterious force. "Death is a mercy, so I'll let you live. Pain is living... it's why I don't!" Tarqinder used all his strength and burst from the wall. He drew a sword, and it met with Metallian's sword. They duelled, both equally skilled. Metallian jumped into the air, and slashed Tarqinder's back. He cried in pain, and he swung his sword around. He scratched the steel armour of Metallian.The Metallian then kicked him in a painful place. "I like to fight dirty. It's how a bounty hunter survives" "Survive this!" A scream came from within the castle. Mark and Tony ran down the road to the castle. "Wait! I have my spellbook! Tarqinder brought it from Ardougne! I can save Tarqinder with magic!" Mark said. Tarqinder lay on the floor, nearly beaten to death by this metallic creature. Metallian raised his sword to strike the final blow. "Now, lets see, page 333, 444, 555..." "Hell, you can't do magic to save your life!" Tony said, as he grabbed the heavy book and chucked it at Metallian. He was out cold. "What was that thing?" Mark said to Tarqinder. "It was nothing; literally. It told me it was a bounty hunter, and I have a feeling someone wants us dead." "Well done!" Tony sarcastically clapped, still drunk. "Mark, give him the bucket" Tarqinder said. Mark poured a bucket of water all over him. That seemed to snap him out of his drunken trance. "I have a feeling we approach Sharkros and sort out some kind of treaty" Tony said, soaking wet. This didn't bother him at all. "Lucky I got that spellbook from the Palace before I left," Tarqinder said, clearly relieved. ---- Raef strolled around Ardougne Market, Dancus and Raiah following. Raef passed the baker's stall, and looked at the high pile of iced cakes, chocolate cakes and loaves of bread sitting upon it. The baker marched over to the stall with another pile of chocolate cakes. "You there, baker," Raef said. "Yes my good Sir?" the baker replied. "Look around you, do you see anyone coming to buy your cakes and bread?" "Well, no; but it's only early." "It's almost eleven o'clock, it is not that early." "Yes, but what is it of your concern?" "Well, there's nobody buying, yet to you keep cooking and cooking and cooking things that will probably go to waste! All that burning is the cause of all the storms that have been happening! The one which nearly destroyed Karamja, that was all thanks to people like you! And the volcano on Crandor erupting! That is going to happen here as well; storms, ash, flooding, the whole lot! Right in the middle of Ardougne, Falador and Varrock!" "At least it would get rid of those harpie bug swarms they've been getting all over the city." "You are forbidden to bake another item until you sell the rest of this!" "And who are you to tell me what to do? A dandy with a vicious temper?" "I'll tell you who I'' am, your King Harmon is currently not feeling so well after that little incident with the sea slugs last night, and I'm in charge until Harmon has recovered, so I suggest you listen to what I say!" "And why should I believe you?" "Yes, why should you believe me, why not believe this lot. Guards! Might I request your company?" "Certainly your Majesty, what is the problem?" asked a guard. "This man is contributing to us getting storms here in Ardougne," Raef said. The guard marched towards the baker and began confiscating his foodstock. "I think the people of West Ardougne could do with something to eat," Raef noted. "Take from the rich and give to the poor?" Raiah asked. "Not a bad system, that." ---- We walked around Ardougne Square with King Raef, as he checked around the stalls to make sure that the only fires to be burned were ones that needed to be. "Well, King Raef," I said, "this is all fun, but when are you going to tell us your findings?" "Patience, Dancus, patience," he said. He led us out of the square and to the western side of town. We entered the Flying Horse. The tavern was busy at this time of day; it was already past noon. "Waiter! Table for three, please!" A waiter came up and led us to our table. "I'll explain it over a light lunch; my treat." "Welcome to the Flying Horse! May I take your order sirs and lady?" he asked cheerfully. "I'll have a vegetable platter. What about you Dancus?" King Raef responded. "We have some nice Greenman's Ale on tap!" the waiter explained, excitedly. "Sorry sir, I'm a teetotaler," I replied, "but I would like some fishcake." "And you, Miss..." The waiter raised his eyebrow. "Gestoff. Apologies... but my sect of my religion doesn't allow drinking, on top of the fact that I'm under 20, so I probably shouldn't be drinking anyway. But a square sandwich would be nice," Raiah stated. "Oh. Well then, we'll have your order in a second!" He walked away after writing down our orders. I asked the burning question: "So what do you think is causing the global warming?" "Well, besides the sea slug incident with the knights setting all those fires, there is another major factor: the dwarves." "The ''dwarves?!" Raiah and I shouted in unison. "Shhh! Yes, the dwarves. They are a metalworking race, you know, and with that damn Blast Furnace they use plenty of coal. We need to find some way to get them to cut down on their productions." "Ohhh. But... how are we supposed to get to them? There are three major problems." The waiter returned with our orders, and we began to eat. "Number one, their kingdom is underground. Number two, the only entrance known of is near Rellekka, ever since the train system and the mining carts became inactive two months ago. Number three: The dwarves have happened to have shut themselves off from any and all human activity; Lathas' schemes brought their civilization to its knees, and their race does definitely hold a grudge." "Then how is their city not in shambles?" Raiah queried, chewing off a piece of sandwich. "They've started trade with other species; trolls mainly. King Raef? Where do you stand on all of this?" "This... could prove difficult." Raef's expression turned darker. He picked up the last carrot on his plate and quickly consumed it. "Yes, it could." By now, we were all finished. Raef left his payment on the table as we left. "But there's got to be a way. I don't think Rellekka will prove a problem." ---- Tarqinder, Mark and Tony were residing in Raef's home, they had nowhere else to go, and all around them was worry. The Carter family were resting in a bedroom, tired after a night of listening to combat outside between sea slugs and citizens; even the door had been damaged with the tough wood slightly splintered. Looking out of the window, Tarqinder could see guards lining the gate and the gaps in the city wall were also manned. "I think this is madness," Tarqinder stated. "It's been a mad world for ages. First Lathas, well actually, there's been madness throughout the ages! The God's Wars, the monkey and goblin rebellions throughout the years. Now the sea life want their revenge," Mark noted. "Maybe they have a point, I mean, we've kept fishing them and eating them for years. Maybe if the world was to stop completely they would withdraw," Tony suggested. "Somehow I don't think that would work," Mark said. "You're right, these people are far too ignorant," Tony grunted. "If only we could speak with the army, explain our plans; a negotiation!" Tarqinder exclaimed, figuring out the idea. "We could try a treaty of some sorts with them, an agreement between the land and the sea," Mark said. "Well, we can only try," Tony said. "Then why don't we? We'll find out a way to make contact," Tarqinder said. "At least Meep is safe in the Palace back at Ardougne while all this is happening." "What if the flies did the same sort of rebellion against the geckos? The cattle against the wolves, the list goes on!" Mark exclaimed. "Well, let's focus on this problem for now," Tarqinder said firmly, watching a guard search a travelling man who seemed to be slightly lost. ---- The was death everywhere in the city. "Come on, Hecate!" I yelled back to my former apprentice. Even two experienced necromancers couldn't stand this. But, the sea slugs stil lingered... would we be next? "I'm running as fast as I can, Master Vadas!" We had just reached the gate. We charged out the gate and ran northward as long as we could. Soon enough, we were already panting for breath. We were just south of the Goblin Village, in front of a little cottage. The door seemed unusually small. I stepped up and knocked on it. "Hello?" I asked. A voice came from inside. "Can't an 'onest dwarf get a blink o' sleep 'nymore? Come in." It was already after the noon; we looked puzzled to why this dwarf was still sleeping. Nevertheless, we ducked our heads and headed inside. "Why hello, sir..." I was cut off. "Doric. An' ye be...?" "Falsotine Vadas, or as most know me, 'the Master'. This is my former apprentice, Masteress Hecate." "An' what ye be doin' up 'ere wit the parade down in Fally now?" "The party got crashed, but now it's over anyway. But the sea slugs are still at large; could you direct us to the nearest safe spot?" "Well, there's 'lways Keldagrim. 'Cept for the river, there's not a drop o' water in the place. Closest 'ntrance is in Rellekka." "Well then, I guess we're off." I took some runes from my pouch and smashed them, yelling "Rellekka!" ---- Gypsy Aris was sitting on her tent, having rejected all the proposals from the guards to move outside the city, away from the Red Mist, she knew, however, that the Red Mist wasn't coming for her, so she was somewhat safe on that place. "My plan is coming along... soon them four will encounter with Him, and the chosen one must decide which path to choose, with book and sword in hand, he will follow his heart to death, if necessary." Her crystal ball was glowing and showed four figures, the figures were hiding from other various figures, the latter being coloured of a very bright white, still, they seemed to be partially dead. The vision suddenly stopped. "Is their future so uncertain that I cannot see it?" ---- Norbert was tired, so very tired. He had been unable to sleep due to the approaching disaster which he knew would not be stopped. Though he felt so desparate that any method was plausible, and every day he would thank Saradomin for still being alive. "How are the charms working?" he asked. "They're still holding, but the rune essence is becoming scarce, the miners say that the pure essence is becoming difficult to obtain, and normal essence is of no power or use to us," Ibrahim noted. "We can still hold this ash back, we just need a bit more time, that's all." "We don't have time." "Only a few days, just a few short days to get some more essence and then maybe we can increase power somehow, maybe we can strengthen the charms, hopefully we can look in some of those older books downstairs, full of charms they are!" "Norbert! Cease talking! You are tired, so very very tired I can see it in your eyes. We can keep forming blankets but soon we're done, and then the ash hits us." "Well, isn't life looking optimistic?" "I say this is a punishment from the gods, for our meddling with Zamorak and the darkest and most dangerous magician the realm in one day, one very dangerous day." "This isn't the work of the gods! It is nature! It is the creation of the gods going mad! On its own accord!" "It doesn't matter Norbert, we're going to perish either way!" "Not necessarily," said a younger looking wizard, Gregory. "Gregory my young apprentice what is it?" Norbert asked. "A book, a book my master." "A book of what? A book which brings us hope?" "Yes, yes of course it is! And the charms are possible to do with the power of the wizards here, but they require many runes, some which require the strongest of crafters." "Well then, give it to me, I want to look inside this book!" ---- It had been a long journey, but the entrance to Keldagrim approached, sealed into the ancient rockface which towered above Rellekka. "Well Rai, wasn't Rellekka fun?" Dancus asked. "This is no time to joke, and please, try to come across as slightly official at least," Raef ordered. "Yes Raef, now what do we do when we reach the city?" Raiah asked. "We're going to the dwarves who run the place," Raef answered, entering the gloom of the cave. After passing through a small tunnel and entering another gap they reached the city of Keldagrim. Surrounded by rock and towering structures, Raef stood in awe. "Such workmanship, a rival to the human cities indeed; this is why I travel, to see the world," Raef said, looking in the direction of the boat which travelled into the city's heart. "Now, down to business." ---- Tarqinder, Mark and Tony stood on the pier of Port Sarim once again; all was quiet. There was a view far into the distance which was breathtaking. The sea air was so cold and the waters were still, except for an elderly fisherman catching shrimp. "I think we need to stop this man," Tony sneered, looking in disgust at the selfish man. "I agree," Tarqinder replied, "but it looks like the sea might do that itself," he added grimly. The water around the fisherman began to ripple, and the fisherman took no notice. As the ripples became wider, more began to appear all along the coast into the distance. Pincers appeared from the water and so did a number of spindly legs. Tarqinder, Mark and Tony stood back as a number of lobsters and crabs rose from the depths. "My Saradomin," Mark whispered, "is it an invasion?" "I've no idea," Tarqinder replied, watching cautiously as the creatures stood along the beaches and water fronts along the entire coast of the southern sea it appeared. Rays and sharks floated quietly near the surface of water and eels managed to raise themselves half way out of the sea. The creatures looked blankly in the direction of whatever lied ahead of them, fixing their gaze upon nothing specific. Tony picked up a stone and threw it at the water, the creatures did not flinch, in fact, they did not move at all. "What do you want?" Tony yelled. "Quiet Tony," Tarqinder hissed, pulling him away. The crabs clicked their pincers in unison and the rays flapped their fins against the water in unison as well. After several eerie seconds they stopped abruptly, all at exactly the same second. They then descended back into the water and disappeared, with large ripples visible along the coast from at least Mudskipper Point to Draynor Village. "What was it? A warning?" Mark asked. "I've no idea," Tarqinder answered. Category:Gielinor stories Category:Gielinor Volume Two chapters